


A Case of the Giggles

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, smuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold is a little loopy after dental work and Belle finds her grumpy three year old of a husband adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of the Giggles

Belle nervously turned the page of her book. What is taking them so long? Belle got up and walked over to the reception desk, "Excuse me, when will I be able to take my husband home? I was told that he would be ready to pick up an hour ago."

The mousy looking receptionist smacked her gum a few times before answering in a rather nasally voice, "It seems your husband took a little longer to wake up from the anesthesia than the doctor thought, but he is awake now and the doctor will come out shortly to give you some instructions." 

Belle sighed and returned to her chair. Why couldn't someone have updated her earlier rather than let her sit here and worry.

The Doctor came out and waved Belle over. "Everything went well. Soft foods only for the next couple of days and he should avoid anything overly hot or cold. Your husband is awake, but he is still a little loopy from the anesthetic so you will need to keep an eye on him. Go ahead and pull your car around to the back door and a nurse will help you get your husband in the car."

"How long before the anesthesia wears off?"

"It varies. Sometimes it's a couple hours, but I've had people take up to 20 hours to shake it completely. Also, there is a good chance that his memory of today's events will be extremely hazy so he shouldn't sign any documents or make any commitments until it wears off completely."

"Okay. Thank you doctor." Belle brought the black Cadillac around just as a sour faced nurse emerged from the building attempting to steady a very unsteady Rumple.

"I'm not the one that's unsteady! It's the world!" Rumple shouted as the nurse helped Rumple into the passenger's seat and shut the door. Rumple peered at Belle through glassy unfocused eyes before utter "You are gorgeous..." in a breathy sigh.

Belle giggled. "Why thank you my dear husband."

Rumple's eyes grew wide, "We're married?! I musta hit da jackpot! Woohoo!" Rumple began to giggle to himself.

Belle laughed out loud. She had never seen her husband so adorably drunk before. She decided that this moment must be preserved for her future enjoyment. She pulled over the car and set her phone to audio record then continued on their way home. 

As they passed the park Rumple noticed children making large bubbles with a hoop. "I hate bubbles." 

Belle had a hard time suppressing a giggle. Rumple's drunk grumpy voice was like that of a sleepy three year old. "Why do you hate bubbles sweetheart?"

Rumple turned to Belle and looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Bubbles are cruel! At first they're all nice and pretty with all the rainbow colors, and den dey POP! And dey kill the rainbows..." Rumple looked as if he might cry. Poor Belle was torn between laughing her head off and crying herself. Her poor woobie little husband was sad about dead rainbows.

They arrived home and Belle went around the car to help Rumple into the house. Belle was just about to help him over the threshold when Rumple began to wave his hands and shout, "Wait! It's Friday! You gotta clean the fishes Belle! The fishes are gonna think you forgetted!"

Belle giggled, "Don't worry love I'll make sure the fish bowl is clean and the gold fish get their dinner."

Belle helped Rumple to the couch. He waggled his finger at her, "Make sure you wash each one really gently."

"Okay love." Belle smilled to herself, she wondered what Rumple would think when he heard himself back on the recording tomorrow. She swiftly changed the gold fish's water and trickled some fish food on the surface. As she turned back to Rumple she saw that he was preoccupied with a bag of gummy bears she had left out. 

"Sweetheart you can't eat those until your mouth heals." Belle took the bag and squirled it away in a cupboard.

"I will learn the language of the gummy bears. They will be so impressed that they will want me to be king!"

Belle had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing, but even then her body shook with silent chuckles. "What will you do as the king of the gummy bears love?"

"Oh I'll be nice to them at first...then when they trust me I'll eat their feet so they can never leave me."

Belle couldn't hold in the giggles. Rumple seemed perturbed by her sudden giggle attack as he stuck out his bottom lip in the cutest pouty face Belle had ever seen.

"Oh sweetheart! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I think you would feel better if we took a nap. We woke up pretty early this morning for your appointment and it has been a long day." Belle urged her little husband out of the chair and up the stairs to their room. As they approached the bed Rumple began to whimper. Belle was confused at first, was he in pain?

Rumple turned and grabbed Belle's hands and placed them on his crotch. Belle was too shocked for words. Rumple whined again like a wounded animal, "I can't wear these pants anymore! They're too tight! They're making my cock cramp. You have to take them off! He trusts you."

Belle grinned widely as she undid his belt and zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down. Rumple stepped out of his clothes and pulled off his shirt. "FREEDOOOOOOM!" Rumple shouted as he began to gyrate his hips.

Belle wished she had thought to set up a camera, the audio recording alone would not do this moment justice.

Rumple licked his lips and made grabbing motions with his hands, "My hands miss your boobies Belle. They want to free them from boobie prison."

Belle giggled as she quickly disrobed and sat the still recording phone on the bedside table. 

She got on the bed and Rumple followed suit. He straddled her and began to kneed her breasts and rub her nipples with his thumbs. His usual finesse was not there, but Belle was enjoying herself none the less. She could feel that Rumple was becoming hard for her as he pressed his body to hers and began to nuzzle her neck. "Belle my cock is cold, it needs a hoo hoo hug!"

Belle couldn't help but smile at the three year old her husband had become. She grasped his member and gave it a few slow strokes before positioning him at her entrance. 

Rumple eased himself inside and sighed, "Mmmm, your vagina feels like home."  
He gazed down at Belle with glazed eyes full of love as he began to thrust himself into her. Belle reached up with one of her hands and tangled her fingers in his hair while the other hand snaked down to her mound and stroked her clit in slow circles. 

Belle could see that Rumple was close, his stamina was far from what it was normally, but that was understandable. Rumple came and collapsed on top of Belle. "Mmm, why aren't you all wobbly jelly boat?" Rumple whispered as he began to nibble on Belle's ear.

"Mmm that's nice love. You don't have to worry about me sweetheart. You can rest." Belle rubbed Rumple's back in slow circles. 

"No! My jelly boat deserves to wobble!" Rumple scrambled off of Belle and positioned himself between her legs. "I'm going to show you that I'm the best thing to happen to you since you learned how to masturbate!"

Belle smiled at her adorably determined hubby. "You don't have to prove anything to me sweetheart, I already know how lucky I am." But her words fell on deaf ears as her husband set to work eating out his wife. He licked and lapped while tickling her clit with his nose. He slid his hands up to her sides and gently stroked the sides of her stomach eliciting a long needy moan from her. He then began to rub gentle circles on the back of her knees. Her moans intensified as she could feel herself building to a climax. Belle started to writhe and thrust into Rumple's face as he continued his efforts. She was so close. Rumple pulled back his face and instead thrust two fingers inside her core and began to curl them upward massaging that special spot that always made her come undone. Rumple could feel her walls tighten and flutter against his fingers and he smiled as he pulled his fingers out of her and lay beside her. 

"Good jelly boat." Rumple placed his soaked fingers on Belle's lips and allowed her to take them into her mouth and lick them clean.

He then cuddled against her entwining their legs. She cuddled him back and sighed in contentment. Rumple rubbed his nose against her head, breathing deeply of her scent, "Belle you are all glowy and wormy. I love you glow worm! I love it when you are glowmy."

Belle smiled as she cuddled her beloved husband as happy, as she would be to have him back she would miss this. He seemed so much more at ease and self assured. Belle could hear Rumple's breathing slow and knew that he was off in dream land. Belle closed her eyes and drifted off to join him.


End file.
